


Lugar seguro

by themechanicalmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Mild Language, Moving, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicalmoon/pseuds/themechanicalmoon
Summary: Cuando Tsukishima entró en su primer apartamento en Tokio y encontró a su nuevo compañero de cuarto llorando en el suelo con un bote de helado, sabía que le esperaba un verdadero placer.(En el que Tsukki es un estudiante universitario de primer año que se mudó a Tokio para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en abogado y Kuroo es un estudiante de criminología de tercer año que fallando miserablemente en superar una ruptura)Traducción de "Safe Place" de mangetsu_san





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350340) by [mangetsu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangetsu_san/pseuds/mangetsu_san). 



> Hola!  
> Vengo con otra traducción, esta vez es una historia kurotsukki ♥  
> Es muy divertida e interesante!  
> El fluffy se siente en párrafo ;D  
> Sin más espero que disfruten de esta traducción y esta historia.  
> ¡Feliz lectura!

Tsukishima estaba bastante emocionado de empezar la universidad en Tokio, no tanto como su madre y su hermano, que lo elogiaron como si fuera un dios académico, pero entusiasmado a su manera. La Universidad de Tokio tenía una asombrosa facultad de derecho y esperaba con interés conocer a más gente que tuviera una orientación académica como él. Además, sólo había estado en Tokio en campamentos de entrenamiento,  partidos y no tuvo tiempo suficiente para explorar la animada ciudad.

Mentiría si dijera que no está orgulloso de haber sido aceptado en la universidad de más alto rango de Japón. Le costó mucho convencer a su madre de que debía hacer el examen de ingreso, incluso había escogido otra universidad a la que ir, pero esto fue la realización de todos esos sueños que eran demasiado ambiciosos para que él los admitiera. Debido a que era la única persona de Karasuno que iba a la Universidad de Tokio, sus amigos estaban lo suficientemente extasiados como para que no tuviera que mostrar esa reacción físicamente. Nunca admitiría lo sorprendido y agradecido que estaba por esa oportunidad.

Aparte de dejar atrás a sus amigos y familiares, sólo había una cosa sobre su futuro que no evocaba una sola emoción positiva: tener que vivir con un completo desconocido. Su madre insistió en que se quedara en un piso compartido y no en un mísero dormitorio, y como ella estaba dispuesta a pagar por ello, no podía quejarse. De esta manera podría al menos tener algo de privacidad y un poco más de espacio que en los dormitorios. Ni siquiera su madre investigó los antecedentes de su nuevo compañero de piso, probablemente porque no quería saber la razón por la que la renta era tan sospechosamente baja, así que Tsukishima fue al piso totalmente preparado para ser asesinado.

Sabía que también era un tipo que va a la Universidad de Tokio llamado Kuroo Tetsurou, pero eso fue todo. Había tres cosas que quería evitar: música alta, un piso desordenado y un compañero de cuarto molesto y pegajoso. Sería bueno que pudiera formar algún tipo de amistad con la persona con la que se supone que vivirá durante los próximos cuatro años, pero nunca fue del tipo social y dudaba mucho de que alguien pudiera reemplazar a su mejor amigo de la infancia que se acaba de mudar a Hokkaido para ir a la universidad.

No podía esperar a llegar al piso, dejar su modesto equipaje en el suelo de su habitación, comer algo y luego llamar a Tadashi por Skype. No, primero tenía que hablar con su madre, quien ya le bombardeaba con mensajes durante todo el día, a pesar de que lo había gastado en el tren. Estaba cansado de viajar y esperaba que este tipo Kuroo no se le echara encima y empezara a hablar tan pronto como entrara en la casa.

El taxista se detuvo frente a un pequeño edificio de ladrillos rojos y ayudó a Tsukishima a sacar sus maletas del maletero. Pagó al educado anciano y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel del bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Cuarto piso, número once —murmuró en su propia barbilla y sacó sus llaves del otro bolsillo.

El edificio parecía bien cuidado, pero no tenía ascensor, lo que iba a ser un reto con dos bolsas grandes. Maldijo en voz baja, tomando una bolsa en cada mano y tratando de pasar por las estrechas escaleras. Por un momento pensó incluso en llamar a Kuroo para que le ayudara, ya que tuvieron que intercambiar números de teléfono el día anterior a su mudanza por si no podía encontrar el lugar, pero pronto se negó a ello por razones que ni siquiera podía entender.

Tsukishima de alguna manera llegó al cuarto piso jadeando y maldiciendo el hecho de que tenía que vivir en el piso más alto del edificio. Se tomó un momento para limpiarse el sudor de la cara y hacerse ver al menos un poco más presentable. Echó un último vistazo a su ropa: pensó que los vaqueros negros y delgados, una camiseta negra con cuello en V y unos Vans a cuadros no eran tan malos para la vista. Tal vez un poco demasiado parecido a un patinador de 16 años, pero le gustaría creer que podría lograrlo. Además, ¿por qué le importaría eso? Su compañero de cuarto podría estar en pijama de Mickey Mouse ahora mismo.

Golpeó dos veces por cortesía y obtuvo una respuesta muy inusual.

—¡Si no eres Leonardo DiCaprio, no quiero verte!

Tsukishima respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Su compañero de cuarto no puede estar borracho a las dos de la tarde.

Un hombre con el pelo negro más desordenado que jamás había visto y ojos oscuros como los de un gato estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de botes de helado y pañuelos de papel, apuntándole con una pistola. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara y My Heart Will Go On estaba sonando en el fondo. Si no estuviera aterrorizado de que le dispararan, Tsukishima se reiría a carcajadas. Esta era sin duda la forma más patética de conocer a la persona con la que vivirás durante los próximos cuatro años.

Kuroo llevaba una sudadera con capucha roja de gran tamaño y calzoncillos negros que revelaban sus impresionantes piernas musculosas. Sin embargo, eso no podía eclipsar el hecho de que se estaba sacando los ojos mientras todavía sostenía un arma en confusión. Tsukishima estaba a punto de llorar, pero no podía arriesgarse a morir antes de empezar la universidad.

—Oh Dios, lo siento, ¿eres Tsukishima? ¿Mi nuevo compañero de cuarto? Mierda, olvidé por completo que te mudarías hoy —Kuroo dejó caer el arma y empezó a entrar en pánico. Recogió los pañuelos en una gran pila y tropezó con un cuenco vacío mientras intentaba hacer una pausa en Titanic, luego se levantó y finalmente se presentó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Soy Kuroo Tetsurou. Encantado de conocerte por fin —Le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y le mostró una encantadora sonrisa a pesar de que su nariz aún estaba completamente roja. Tsukishima se mordió el labio una vez más para no reírse y de alguna manera le devolvió el gesto.

—Finjamos que no viste nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Kuroo se rió nerviosamente mientras devolvía lo que quedaba del helado tamaño familiar en el congelador—. Sin embargo, me veo obligado a decir que probablemente va a seguir ocurriendo.

—Eso está bien siempre y cuando no me tengan a punta de pistola —Tsukishima trató de hacer una broma, que era muy diferente a la suya. No bromeaba con gente que acababa de conocer, pero mira a este tipo, toda su existencia era una broma. No había otra manera de hablar con él.

—Síp, lo siento por eso también —Kuroo se frotó la nuca y corrió a su habitación al darse cuenta de que no llevaba pantalones.

Tsukishima se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor del piso. Como Kuroo no tenía ni idea de que vendría un compañero de cuarto, fue auténticamente caótico: latas de cerveza tiradas por ahí, una gran caja vacía de pizza, fideos de vaso en cada esquina. Una verdadera casa de soltero. Tsukishima estaba tan disgustado que tuvo que empezar a recoger la basura de inmediato, apenas podía ver la alfombra, y después de lo que ha visto, no estaba seguro de estar listo para más sorpresas. Esa era la primera regla de las tres reglas de Tsukishima, ya rota.

Kuroo fue al baño para tratar de arreglarse el pelo, lavarse la cara hinchada y ponerse colonia. Tuvo que admitir que su nuevo compañero de cuarto era más alto y más guapo de lo que había previsto, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir. Tras su reciente y amarga ruptura, Kuroo Tetsurou prometió no volver a salir con nadie. Los tipos de veinte años eran todos unos idiotas, unos bastardos infieles y no lo merecían, se decidió. Además, Tsukishima ni siquiera tenía todavía veinte años, así que estaba destinado a ser aún peor, y parecía uno de esos tipos demasiado arrogantes como para enamorarse. Por una vez, Tetsurou quería a alguien que pudiera entender realmente sus emociones y que le gustara por algo más que por su buen aspecto.

—Bien, ¿qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? —exclamó justo después de juntar sus cosas en el baño—. Soy Kuroo Tetsurou, nacido y criado en Tokio, un estudiante de Criminología de tercer año y tu nuevo compañero de cuarto.

—Oh, así que por eso tienes un arma —dijo Tsukishima—. Dado tu nivel de estabilidad emocional, creo que deberías considerar cambiar tu especialidad.

—En primer lugar, esa no es forma de hablarle a su superior, chico —predicaba Kuroo—. En segundo lugar, me has pillado en el momento equivocado. Y no es un arma de verdad.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —suspiró Tsukishima sin levantar la vista de la alfombra que estaba aspirando.

—Vamos, apaga esa aspiradora, ¿no deberíamos conocernos primero? —se quejó Kuroo—. No me digas que eres uno de esos monstruos que tiene que limpiar 24/7.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir así? —Tsukishima no prestó atención a las súplicas de Kuroo—. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora mismo, no voy a tolerar esto. Hay una cosa llamada higiene básica y deberías investigarla.

—Muy gracioso. Veo que eres del tipo "sabelotodo", déjame adivinar, ¿un estudiante de derecho? —Kuroo agitó la cabeza y puso la mano sobre su cadera. No podía esperar a que Tsukishima terminara de limpiar para poder acostarse en el sofá otra vez. Tsukishima no lo consideró digno de una respuesta.

—Hombre, tienes que darme algo con lo que trabajar aquí. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Hermanos? ¿Pasatiempos? ¿Signo zodiacal? ¿Película favorita?, ¡lo que sea! —Kuroo siguió empujando y Tsukishima ya estaba empezando a cabrearse.

—¿Quieres el número de mi tarjeta de crédito con eso? —siseó—. Dios, acabo de llegar a Tokio, encontré a un niño grande viendo Titanic en mi sala de estar y ahora aparentemente soy una criada. ¿Puedes al menos, por el amor de Dios, callarte por un maldito segundo?

—Pft, ojalá fueras una criada, al menos tendrías un lindo traje que me distraería de tu horrible personalidad—coqueteó Kuroo. Él _coqueteó_. Maldita sea su naturaleza encantadora involuntaria. Lo dijo en el tono de un insulto (lo que podría haberlo empeorado aún más), pero no eclipsó el hecho de que se imaginara a su nuevo compañero de cuarto con un traje de criada.

Bien, así que las piernas de Tsukishima se verían bien con falda, pero seguía siendo un mocoso engreído que insultó primero a Kuroo. Si no estuviera tan bueno, Kuroo estaría más molesto por eso. Ahora sólo estaba molesto porque no podía estar molesto. Le molestaba que una parte de él se divirtiera peleando. Probablemente fue la misma parte que no había hablado con un humano en semanas.

Tsukishima, sin embargo, no parecía tener esa parte de sí mismo, y la mueca absolutamente horrorizada en su cara mostraba que no apreciaba la broma de Kuroo.

—Lo siento, estoy de mal humor como puedes ver, pero aquí, te ayudaré a limpiar —Kuroo se apresuró a pedir disculpas antes de que Tsukishima intentara matarlo con una aspiradora. Empezó a recoger las almohadas y a ponerlas de nuevo en el sofá, devolvió sus tres mantas peludas a su cama e incluso limpió el suelo donde Tsukishima ya había aspirado.

—Te prometo que no soy un mal compañero de cuarto, habría limpiado si hubiera recordado que vendrías hoy. Debes estar cansado por el viaje, sólo ve a tu habitación y relájate un poco y yo terminaré esto —dijo Kuroo en un intento de redimirse. Tsukishima no confiaba en la capacidad de Kuroo para hacer habitable la sala de estar, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ser quisquilloso y decidió aceptar la propuesta de Kuroo.

Finalmente llamó a su madre, les envió un mensaje de texto a Akiteru y Tadashi y empezó a desempacar sus maletas. Su habitación era pequeña pero suficiente, con sólo una cama matrimonial, un escritorio y un armario. Era tan minimalista como le gustaba, sin distracciones como un televisor extra. Las cajas con cosas de su antigua habitación aún no habían llegado de Miyagi, así que solo tenía que arreglar su ropa. Metió las maletas en el armario y se atrevió a volver a la sala de estar.

Kuroo tuvo la osadía de des-pausar Titanic, pero esta vez al menos estaba sentado en el sillón y bebiendo cerveza. Lloró en silencio sin que su nariz corriese, pero se limpió las lágrimas tan pronto como vio entrar a Tsukishima.

—Oye, ¿quieres una cerveza? —Tsukishima aceptó y se sentó en el sofá junto al sillón. Por mucho que lo intentó, Tsukishima no pudo encontrar nada malo en el piso ahora que estaba muy limpio. Así que Tetsurou podía limpiar, pero no quería, lo tuvo en cuenta.

—¿Quién vivió aquí antes que yo? —preguntó Tsukishima cuando Tetsurou le trajo una lata de cerveza, intentando averiguar porque el precio era tan barato. Al principio, consideró la posibilidad de que Kuroo matase a alguien aquí, pero luego descubrió que el arma era falsa, así que lo descartó.

—El mentiroso, tramposo e insensible pedazo de basura que una vez llamé mi novio —Kuroo escupió y tomó un gran trago de cerveza—. Sólo quería que alguien se mudara lo más rápido posible porque no puedo dormir solo en la oscuridad y no quiero aumentar mi factura de electricidad.

—Ah, así que por eso te ves así. Todo está empezando a encajar —Tsukishima se burló de él.

—¿Nunca te han roto el corazón o eres realmente tan frío? —Kuroo le miró con rencor en los ojos.

—¿Además de la vez que me enteré de que tuve que vivir con un descarrilado sentimental? —Tsukishima continuó sondeándole y Kuroo solo tomó un sorbo más grande de cerveza.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso —dijo—. Pero, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? Quiero decir, ¿vivir conmigo aunque sea gay? Sólo pensé que sería justo ponerlo ahí fuera de inmediato, pero realmente no quería ponerlo en el sitio web de bienes raíces al lado de mi nombre completo para que el mundo lo vea.

—No veo ningún problema con eso, ya que no me interesa nada de eso —dijo Tsukishima en su tono más profesional, con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para ocultar el nerviosismo que había sentido desde que Kuroo dijo la palabra “novio”—. Vine hasta aquí para estudiar, no para llorar a mares con las películas viejas de porquería.

—Disculpe, Sr. Abogado, "Titanic" es una obra maestra cinematográfica, pero no esperaría que alguien tan aburrido y vacío la entendiera. Lo siento por ti, Tsukishima.

Ambos terminaron sus cervezas y Tsukishima tuvo que admitir que le gustaban las bromas. No era lo que cualquiera esperaría de su primera reunión. Nada de charlas, nada de hacer una lista de hechos biográficos, sólo burlándose el uno del otro como si hubieran sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. Podía apreciar que Kuroo no era falso ni se esforzaba demasiado por dejar una primera impresión prístina; realmente sabía desde el principio en lo que se estaba metiendo. Ahora sabía una cosa con seguridad: vivir con Kuroo nunca iba a ser incómodamente forzado o aburrido.

 

* * *

 

—¡Hola, Tsukki! —Yamaguchi saludó a la cámara alegremente. Su sonrisa era tan amplia como siempre y eso hizo que Tsukishima se sintiera un poco nostálgico.

—Ey, Yamaguchi —devolvió el saludo—. ¿Cómo está Hokkaido?

—Realmente frío —Yamaguchi tembló y se frotó los brazos—. Apuesto a que el clima es más agradable en Tokio.

Tsukishima miró a sigilosamente por la ventana de su habitación, justo encima del escritorio. Era un día cálido y soleado, que él odiaba personalmente, pero sabía que era la definición que la mayoría de la gente tenía de "buen tiempo".

—Sí, está bien, supongo.

—Así que, dame los detalles importantes. ¿Cómo está tu compañera de cuarto? ¿Es sexy? —Yamaguchi empezó a agitar los pies detrás de él y parecía un niño que estaba a punto de abrir su regalo de cumpleaños. Le encantaba preguntar sobre la vida amorosa inexistente de su mejor amigo, esperando que algún día se diera cuenta de algo, pero Tsukishima no se permitía mirar a nadie desde que rompió durante en su primer año.

—Ugh, no —Tsukishima arrugó las cejas—. Pero es todo un caso. Cuando entré en el apartamento estaba llorando en el suelo mientras veía Titanic, y luego me apuntó con un arma.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Tadashi empezó a reír histéricamente—. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso?

—Prefiero no hablar de él, aún me estoy recuperando del trauma. Y está estudiando Criminología. ¿Puedes creer que todos tenemos que poner la seguridad en manos de alguien así? —Tsukishima siguió quejándose a pesar de decir que no quería hablar de Kuroo.

—Me intrigaste con esa introducción, ahora tengo que saber más. ¿Físicamente, del 1 al 10? —Yamaguchi insistió, y en el peor momento posible.

—¡Tsukki, he hecho café, lo estoy llevando, así que cierra tu porno! —gritó Kuroo desde la cocina. Desafortunadamente, las puertas eran delgadas y lo suficientemente estrechas para que Yamaguchi escuchase eso.

—Definitivamente suena atractivo. ¡¿Y ya te está llamando Tsukki?! —Yamaguchi se rió y antes de que Tsukishima pudiese cubrir la cámara, Kuroo dio una patada a su puerta e irrumpió llevando una taza de café que Tsukishima ni siquiera había pedido.

—Oh, ¿estás hablando con un amigo de tu ciudad natal? —La cara de Kuroo se iluminó y empujó a Tsukishima lejos para mirar el monitor—. ¡Hola, soy Kuroo Tetsurou, el nuevo compañero de habitación de Tsukki! No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

—¡Soy el mejor amigo de Tsukki, Yamaguchi Tadashi, así que no pienses en robar ese lugar! —Yamaguchi le saludó con la misma alegría y Tsukishima quiso buscar la pistola de Kuroo y dispararse.

—¡No te preocupes, respeto eso! —Kuroo se rió como si fuesen viejos amigos.

—Pero hay otro lugar abierto en su triste y solitaria vida... —Yamaguchi continuó, pero Tsukishima cerró de golpe su portátil antes de que pudiera terminar.

—¡Bien, adiós Yamaguchi, encantado de hablar contigo! —gritó Kuroo a la computadora portátil cerrada—. Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Estamos empezando a formar un vínculo! —Se volvió hacia Tsukishima con cara de cachorro.

—No quiero que formes ningún vínculo con Tadashi, ustedes dos serían mi muerte —dijo Tsukishima y tiró su portátil lo más lejos posible de Kuroo. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Kuroo se sentó a su lado en su cama, y saltó como un gato en llamas.

—Bueno, me agrada mucho ese chico, así que llámame la próxima vez que hables con él. ¡Dejaré tu café en el escritorio! —Kuroo sonrió y finalmente cerró la puerta. Tsukishima recuperó su portátil del final de la cama y abrió el monitor.

Tadashi seguía allí, esperando para empezar a gritar.

—Mierda Tsukki, no es un diez, es un once —jadeó sorprendido. Tsukishima sabía que esto iba a pasar, que es precisamente por lo que no quería que los dos se cruzaran, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Nunca iba a oír el final de esto—. Alto, moreno y fuerte, ¡es justo tu tipo! Es incluso más sexy que Kage.

—No mencionamos ese nombre en esta casa, ¿recuerdas, Yamaguchi? —Tsukishima le interrumpió lenta y educadamente, como si estuviese a punto de sacar un cuchillo.

—Lo siento, Tsukki —Yamaguchi se disculpó genuinamente por haber cometido un error de ese tipo—. Sólo creo que no deberías dejar que eso te impida creer en el amor. Han pasado dos años y ¿vas a dejar que tus problemas de confianza te arruinen algo potencialmente grandioso?.

—Precisamente. Aunque no jurara no tener citas, no saldría con este tipo ni en un millón de años. Quiero centrarme en mis estudios y Kuroo no puede ser más que una distracción —resolvió firmemente Tsukishima, haciendo que Tadashi girara los ojos. Ha oído esa misma historia miles de veces, y se estaba haciendo vieja. Sólo quería que su mejor amigo viviera un poco.

—Ojalá fueras un chico normal de 18 años. Vas a dejar pasar tu juventud y te vas a convertir en un viejo gruñón. En realidad, ya lo eres, sólo conseguirás un cuerpo a juego —Yamaguchi agitó la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Eso es aún mejor que perder mi precioso tiempo con alguien que me va a dejar por una maldita pelota de voleibol. Puede que hayas tenido suerte con Yachi-san y me alegro por ustedes dos, pero no todo el mundo tiene un final de cuento de hadas como ese, Yamaguchi —Tsukishima se estaba cansando de la misma conversación de siempre sobre sus decisiones en la vida.

Desde que empezaron la escuela secundaria, Yamaguchi lo molestaba para que fuera un adolescente estereotipado y viviera la vida al máximo, y Tsukishima siempre lo descartó porque Yamaguchi veía demasiadas comedias románticas estadounidenses. Estuvo suspirando por Yachi durante dos años antes de finalmente invitarla a salir y fue entonces cuando pensó que realmente tenía la autoridad para sermonearlo. Normalmente, Tsukishima podía callarlo señalando su propia miseria, pero ahora actuaba como si él mismo hubiera inventado el amor.

Pero esto ya no era la escuela secundaria y Tsukishima se tomaba más en serio que nunca lo de tener éxito en la escuela. Su madre estaba pagando un piso cerca del centro de Tokio y eso no era barato, por pequeño que fuera, así que no podía defraudarla. Cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, como volver a enamorarse, tenía que ser eliminada de inmediato.

—Vale Tsukki, tengo que irme, Hitoka ha terminado de hacernos el desayuno. Hablaré contigo pronto, ¡saluda a Kuroo de mi parte! —Yamaguchi hizo un frenético gesto con la mano y apagó su cámara. Tsukishima volvió a cerrar su portátil y suspiró profundamente. Todavía le quedaba una semana antes de que empezaran las clases y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Kuroo también estaba de vacaciones, así que fue sometido a esa tortura 24/7. Aun así, decidió salir de su habitación y buscar algo de comer.

Lo que encontró fue a Kuroo Tetsurou con un delantal rosa, terminando un montón de panqueques esponjosos. Estaba tarareando algo mientras volteaba la sartén y agregaba panqueques a la montaña que ya había construido. Era demasiada comida para los dos, pero al menos no iba a tener que salir a comprar fideos instantáneos para el desayuno.

—No sabía si eras del tipo salado o dulce. Quiero decir, tu personalidad definitivamente dice salado, pero me refería a la comida. De todos modos, estaba con ganas de panqueques, así que espero que esté bien —Kuroo divagó sin levantar la vista de la estufa. Tsukishima logró decir algo acerca de que le gustaban los panqueques, pero todavía estaba tratando de incorporar esta imagen en la memoria de ayer. Este tipo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Trivia #1 de Tetsurou: En realidad soy un buen cocinero. Puede que oigas "My Heart Will Go On" demasiadas veces en esta casa, ¡pero al menos nunca tendrás hambre! —Anunció con orgullo Kuroo. Tal vez seguía intentando compensar el espectáculo de ayer, y tuvo éxito. El azúcar era definitivamente el camino al corazón de Tsukishima.

—Espera, si sabes cocinar, ¿por qué encontré tantas cajas de comida para llevar aquí? —preguntó finalmente Tsukishima. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y esperó a que Tetsurou terminara su panqueque número 100. Los platos ya estaban bien colocados junto al jarabe de chocolate, el jarabe de arce, el azúcar en polvo y la mantequilla.

—No me gusta cocinar para mí, sólo se ve triste. ¿Cuál es el punto de poner tanto esfuerzo si nadie más va a probarlo, ya sabes? —Admitió Kuroo y finalmente apagó la estufa. Tiró la sartén al lavavajillas y le entregó a Tsukishima un plato alto de panqueques dorados y calientes. Se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa y puso uno en su plato de inmediato, haciendo señas a Tsukishima para que le siguiese.

—Son realmente buenos —notó Tsukishima entre mordiscos, haciendo que los ojos de Tetsurou se iluminaran como un árbol de Navidad. Le encantaba recibir cumplidos, especialmente por su cocina, ya que era la única habilidad de la que estaba orgulloso. Le gustaba cocinar para sus amigos y a menudo organizaba almuerzos sólo para alardear de algunas recetas nuevas y exóticas, por lo que esperaba que Tsukishima formara parte de ello.

—Bueno, estás demasiado delgado para mi gusto, así que será mejor que comas al menos cinco. No quiero que tu madre venga aquí y piense que te mantengo en una dieta de cerveza de chico de fraternidad —le ordenó Kuroo. Tsukishima recordó que su madre tenía que encontrarse con Kuroo en tres días, lo que le hizo perder el apetito inmediatamente. Este astuto bastardo era exactamente el tipo que a las madres les encantaría. Él probablemente la hará caer de sus pies con esa sonrisa de plástico y ella estará deseando tener un hijo como él durante los seis meses venideros.

—A mi mamá le encanta la comida sana y orgánica, así que mejor saca quinoa u otra mierda si quieres impresionarla —Tsukishima trató de asustarlo, pero por supuesto, el sabelotodo estaba preparado para todo.

—¡Oh, me encanta la quinua! No te preocupes, esto es sólo un desayuno de bienvenida, pero normalmente como muy saludable. Quiero decir, no sería así de guapo si sólo comiera panqueques, ¿verdad? —Kuroo sonrió mientras cavaba en su tercera porción de panqueques. Comía rápido y no le sobró ni una gota de jarabe de arce, sus panqueques estaban prácticamente empapados y a Tsukishima le resultaba difícil de mirar.

—Puedes tratar de vendérselo a mi pobre madre de mediana edad, pero he visto esa enorme pizza de pepperoni en el suelo —Tsukishima se rió y regresó a su panqueque recubierto de chocolate.

—¿Suele gustarte tanto el chocolate? —Kuroo intentó cambiar la dirección de la conversación antes de que Tsukki encontrará otra forma de insultarlo.

—No, pero no tenías sirope de fresa, así que tomo lo que puedo conseguir —refunfuñó Tsukishima mientras se metía con la comida de su plato. No podía meter otro mordisco en la boca, pero no quería insultar a Kuroo, así que lo prolongó.

—De acuerdo, entonces necesitaré comprar jarabe de fresa, helado de fresa y algunas fresas frescas para la próxima vez que haga panqueques. Anotado —dijo Kuroo y llevó ambos platos al fregadero. Tsukishima se sintió atiborrado, que era algo que no esperaba como estudiante universitario recién llegado a la quiebra, pero este era obviamente el pasatiempo preferido de Kuroo, así que no se quejaba. Kuroo tenía razón, su madre va a estar muy contenta de escuchar esto.

Tsukishima agradeció a Kuroo por la comida y fue directamente a su habitación para echar otro vistazo a su vergonzosamente genérico guía turístico de Tokio. Quería pasar otro día acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar, y luego ir a explorar la ciudad mañana después de haber descansado bien. Contempló pedirle a Kuroo una gira, pero solo durante una fracción de segundo, antes de decidir que eso sería demasiado degradante. No era extranjero, tenía que conocer Tokio y actuar como si fuera su ciudad natal.

La nostalgia no le había golpeado todavía, ya que sólo había pasado un día, pero esperaba poder encontrarse realmente en Tokio y pasar el resto de su vida allí. Le dio más libertad que el pequeño pueblo de Sendai, más oportunidades profesionales, más gente con ideas afines. Kuroo definitivamente no era el tipo de hombre con el que se imaginaba que se haría amigo, pero era lo suficientemente interesante como para ser un nativo de Tokio. Adivinó que tendría que acostumbrarse a personajes como ese en esta ciudad, pero un Kuroo Tetsurou era más que suficiente para él.

—Kei, cariño, ¡buenos días! —Su madre se alegró en cuanto cogió el teléfono—. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? ¿Llegaste a conocer a tu compañero de cuarto?

—Dormí bien, mamá. Sabes que no tienes que llamarme todos los días, ¿verdad? Ya te conté todo ayer en cuanto me quité los zapatos, no pasó nada innovador de la noche a la mañana —se irritó Kei.

—¿Estás comiendo bien? Ya estás lo suficientemente delgada, ¡no puedo dejar que la vida universitaria destruya tu salud! Ya es bastante estresante, tienes que asegurarte de que tienes el combustible para estudiar correctamente —dijo su madre miles de veces, igual que antes de subir al tren. Su preocupación por los hábitos alimenticios de Kei no le sorprendió después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero a veces se le fue la mano.

—No te preocupes mamá, Kuroo hizo una tonelada de panqueques para el desayuno. Es un autoproclamado maestro cocinero, así que creo que tendré al menos dos comidas caseras todos los días —aseguró Tsukishima. Prácticamente podía oír el peso que se le caía de los hombros.

—¡Oh, eso es increíble! ¡No puedo esperar a conocerlo pronto y agradecerle por cuidar tan bien de mi hijo! ¿Puedes ponerlo al teléfono? —La madre de Tsukishima suplicó. Debe estar loca si pensó que Kei iba a firmar su sentencia de muerte antes de que lo obliguen a hacerlo. Su llegada a Tokio tan pronto fue bastante mala, lo último que necesitaba era que los dos intercambiaran números de teléfono y recetas.

—Mamá, es treinta años más joven que tú —Tsukishima intentó librarse con una broma, pero su madre dominante no se lo permitió.

—Kei, me gustaría tener su contacto también, por si no puedo localizarte. Si te quedas sin batería o sales sin avisarme, necesito poder ponerme en contacto con alguien que pueda garantizar tu seguridad —insistió, y Tsukishima no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Su madre siempre fue enfermizamente protectora con él, pero vincularla con Kuroo sólo era un empujón.

—¡Bien, lo pondré al teléfono! ¿No podías esperar tres malditos días para conocerlo? —Tsukishima se rindió y fue a la sala de estar. Su madre parecía feliz, pero él ya podía oír la horrible voz cantante de Tetsurou y él quería volver corriendo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta para siempre. Kuroo seguía en pijama a pesar de que era casi mediodía y estaba llorando de nuevo.

— _Cuando abra los brazos y te abrace esta noche, no se sentirá bien_ —Kuroo cantó en voz baja—. _Porque puedo amarte más que esto, sí_.

—En realidad, mamá, no creo que sea un buen momento, Kuroo está llorando en el suelo otra vez —Tsukishima suspiró—. Adiós, te llamo más tarde, ¡te amo! —Colgó antes de que su madre pudiese hacer más preguntas y observó a Tetsurou con una mirada de juicio.

—Kuroo, por el amor de Dios, ¿estás llorando con One Direction a las 12:30 pm? ¡Y estás completamente sobrio! —Tsukishima predicó, pero Kuroo no le estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un televisor apagado y ni siquiera pausó la canción en su estéreo, así que Tsukishima tuvo que apagarla él mismo.

—Prefiero abofetearte hasta que te recompongas, pero podrías empezar a llorar de nuevo, así que probaré otro método —anunció Tsukishima y respiró hondo. Se sentó en el suelo bajo el sofá junto a Tetsurou, por muy incómodo y degradante que fuese. Sólo lo hizo para proteger sus oídos de daños mayores.

—No —Tetsurou hizo pucheros como un niño al que le quitaron su juguete favorito, pero obviamente se moría por hablar de ello.

—Vamos, ¿qué tipo podría valer todas estas lágrimas? —Tsukishima estaba ahora realmente interesado en cómo la vida de Kuroo se convirtió en esta telenovela de bajo presupuesto. Parecía el tipo de hombre que se acostaba con cualquiera que quisiera, como un charlatán que nunca se enamoraba, pero esos eran sólo los estereotipos relacionados con su apariencia. Tsukishima adivinó que algunas personas calientes también tenían sentimientos, y no quería escuchar más a One Direction o Celine Dion.

—¿Qué tan familiarizado estás con el voleibol? —preguntó de repente Kuroo.

—Yo era el capitán de mi equipo en el instituto y fuimos a los Nacionales, así que, ¿podría estar lo suficientemente familiarizado para ayudar con esto? —Tsukishima contestó con una expresión de confusión en su cara.

—Bien, yo también, y llegaremos a eso más tarde, pero quiero decir, ¿tú sigues la liga universitaria actual? —Kuroo finalmente dejó de llorar, e incluso había indicios de excitación en su cara. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirar a los ojos de Tsukishima, pero creía que se lo debía a su nuevo compañero de cuarto por ser un libro abierto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú ex es una superestrella del voleibol o algo así? —Tsukishima bromeó, pero la cara de Kuroo inmediatamente perdió todo su color. Mierda, tenía razón. No era totalmente inesperado que alguien como Kuroo saliera con un atleta, y también explicaba por qué estaba tan triste por ello, pero Tsukishima tenía que encontrar una forma de ayudarle si no quería limpiar los pañuelos empapados de lágrimas durante los próximos cuatro años.

—Oikawa Tooru.

—Santo cielos... ¿Oikawa Tooru? ¿El genio que prácticamente ya tiene un puesto en la selección nacional? —Tsukishima quería frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Su compañero de cuarto no sólo era un buen cocinero, un desvergonzado director, sino también el ex novio de uno de los mejores jugadores de voleibol del país. Era realmente otra cosa.

—Ese es, gracias por restregármelo —murmuró Kuroo, sin apartar los ojos del suelo—. De todos modos, sí, es mi ex. Habíamos estado saliendo durante un año antes de que me dijera que estaba viendo a un chico al que daba clases particulares. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Ni siquiera tiene cerebro, sólo una pelota de voleibol en su cabeza inflada.

Ese chiste golpeó demasiado fuerte para Tsukishima, así que tuvo que reírse.

—Sí, conocí a alguien así —admitió amargamente. No quería llamar la atención sobre sí mismo, pero saber que puede entender realmente sus sentimientos podría ser beneficioso para Kuroo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Kuroo finalmente le miró, justo cuando escuchó esas palabras.

—Había estado saliendo con este chico durante todo mi primer año de preparatoria, y luego, el último día de clases, me dijo que se mudaba a Tokio para jugar al voleibol con un equipo mejor. Así que tomé ese enojo y lo usé para practicar día y noche. Me convertí en capitán en mi tercer año y limpiamos el suelo con su equipo en los Nacionales. Bloqueé cada una de los remates que colocó —Tsukishima contó la dolorosa historia con un poco de orgullo.

Recordó ese día, la forma en que sus compañeros de clase baja lo miraban como si fuera una deidad, la forma en que toda su escuela lo vitoreaba y lloraba porque ganaron las Nacionales por primera vez, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera de nuevo al ver a Kageyama llorando. Se estrecharon la mano y se miraron como si odiaran las entrañas del otro. Cada recuerdo feliz, cada beso escondido y cada toque sutil que compartieron en ese primer año pasaron por su mente y Kei lloró por primera vez desde el día en que Kageyama subió a ese tren.

Sólo su hermano mayor y Yamaguchi lo sabían, y ahora estaba contando uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos a un tipo que conoció ayer. Pero Kuroo tiene ese efecto en la gente, y la mirada cálida en sus ojos le aseguró que había tomado la decisión correcta. Se sintió bien quitárselo de encima, pero sobre todo, esperaba que eso ayudaría a Kuroo a abrirse ante él.

—Tsukki, no tenía ni idea. Lo siento, no tenías que decírmelo sólo para hacerme sentir mejor. ¡Dios, ahora me siento tan mal por ser tan llorón! —Kuroo limpió con fiereza una nueva oleada de lágrimas de sus ojos. Quería abrazar a Tsukishima, pero eso estaría demasiado cerca de la línea invisible que habían establecido en silencio el día que Tsukishima entró en su apartamento. Ambos estaban claramente necesitados de un amigo que pudiera relacionarse con ellos.

—No te sientas mal, lo entiendo. Pero no me importa lo bueno que sea Oikawa en el voleibol, es un idiota si eligió a otro antes que a ti. Encontrarás a alguien mejor —Tsukishima dio el discurso genérico que aprendió al ser forzado a ver esos horribles conflictos de chicas con Yamaguchi. Se suponía que él era el gay entre los dos, pero Yamaguchi era mucho más suave. Ese rasgo le recordaba la habilidad de Kuroo para llorar a la primera nota de cualquier canción ligeramente triste.

—No, no lo haré —dijo Kuroo con naturalidad, con una triste sonrisa en la cara, y volvió a mirar al suelo. Justo cuando Tsukishima estaba a punto de continuar su charla, añadió—. Juré que no volvería a salir con nadie nunca más.

—Oh vamos, un tipo como tú, ¿convertirse en sacerdote a los 20 años? —Tsukishima se rió—. ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo?

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Kuroo invirtió la pregunta—. ¿No dijiste, citando, “no tenías ningún interés en ese tipo de cosas”? Suena como un corazón que no se ha reparado para mí...

—No soy yo el que llora en el suelo y  le rompo los oídos a mi compañero de cuarto con mi horrible gusto musical, así que creo que esta sesión de terapia debería estar centrada en Kuro —Tsukishima le dijo—. ¡Oye, sé lo que te animará!

—¿Una botella de vodka y otra maratón de Leonardo DiCaprio? —Kuroo levantó las cejas.

—No, ya hemos tenido suficiente. ¿Te gustaría exhibir tus encantos a una encantadora dama? —Tsukishima se rió y le quitó el control remoto de la mano a Kuroo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Oh. Lo siento Tsukki, creí que había hecho obvio que no bateaba a ese lado —Tetsurou estaba visiblemente decepcionado y trató de recuperar el control remoto, pero Tsukishima tenía la longitud de su brazo a su favor.

—¡No de esa manera! Mi mamá quería hablar contigo, por eso vine aquí en primer lugar, pero tuve que colgarle cuando vi el estado en que estabas. Probablemente esté muy preocupada ahora, realmente lleva las cosas demasiado lejos cuando se trata de mí. ¿Estás en condiciones de hacerlo? —Explicó Tsukishima.

—¡Oh, claro, lo siento! —Kuroo agitó la cabeza y enderezó la espalda—. ¡Me encantaría hablar con la Sra. Tsukishima! —Su humor mejoró inmediatamente y era el mismo tipo alegre que hizo panqueques esta mañana.

—En realidad, es la Sra. Aoyama. Está divorciada, sólo un aviso —añadió Tsukishima. Su madre seguía siendo un poco sensible respecto a su separado padre, pero no quería que Kuroo se sintiera culpable por hacer una suposición lógica.

—Claro, no hay problema. ¡Ponla al teléfono! —Kuroo sonrió y se sonó la nariz por última vez. Empezó a arreglar su ropa como si ella pudiera verle a través del teléfono, lo que Tsukishima encontraba algo entrañable. Siempre hacía un esfuerzo extra para asegurarse de que todos lo quisieran, era obviamente su fuente de validación, y sabía que su madre sería la primera en validarle.

Marcó el número de su madre y le hizo señas a Kuroo para que se callara al principio.

—Me gritan por colgar sin avisar, y después te daré para que hables—susurró mientras esperaba que su mamá contestara, lo que nunca fue una larga espera.

—¡Tsukishima Kei! ¡¿Por qué le harías eso a tu pobre madre?! —Tsukishima se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y tanto él como Kuroo se estaban riendo en silencio.

—Lo siento mamá, tenía que hablar con Kuroo primero. Está aquí ahora, ¿aún quieres hablar con él? —Tsukishima hizo una ofrenda de paz y su madre se alegró de oírlo.

—¡Hola, Aoyama-san! Es un placer hablar con usted por fin. Su hijo me dijo que usted es una excelente cocinera —Kuroo se puso en su encantador modo tan pronto como el teléfono llegó a su mano. Tsukishima miró su enfocada expresión facial y se rió del juego que le hicieron a su madre. Kuroo ya ha sacado sus mejores mentiras, pero ¿a qué madre no le gusta que la feliciten por su cocina?

—¡Dijo lo mismo de ti! —La mamá de Tsukishima ya se estaba riendo—. Esa fue la razón principal de mi llamada. Sólo tenía que agradecerte personalmente por cocinar para mi hijo. Ni siquiera puede hacer un sándwich por sí mismo, por lo que asumo toda la responsabilidad, pero tenía miedo de que volviera a sus hábitos alimenticios poco saludables si se los dejaba a su suerte. Por favor, asegúrate de que coma al menos tres veces al día, me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle cuando empiece la universidad.

Tsukishima vio como la expresión de Kuroo cambiaba repentinamente a una de preocupación y confusión y quería quitarle el teléfono de la mano, pero confió en que Kuroo volvería a iluminar la atmósfera. No sabía lo que su madre podía haberle dicho a Kuroo para que frunciera el ceño, pero probablemente se trataba de sus habituales amenazas de muerte a cualquiera que entrara en la vida de su hijo.

—No se preocupe, ¡estará rodando por Tokio como una pelota de voleibol antes de su visita! Puede que no sea tan hábil y experimentado como usted, pero me encanta cocinar y mi mayor defecto es siempre hacer un poco más de lo necesario, así que dudo que Tsukki sea capaz de resistirse a mis exquisiteces —Kuroo la aseguró y ambos empezaron a reírse de nuevo, haciendo que Tsukishima se relajara un poco.

—Oh, Kuroo-kun, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que esta charla significa para mí —le agradeció de nuevo—. ¿Está bien si escribo tu número, sólo para emergencias? Mira, mi hijo probablemente olvidará que tuvo una madre en una semana, pero pareces un joven maduro y responsable que le impedirá unirse a las pandillas de motociclistas y alejarse del camino correcto.

—No hay problema, le enviará un mensaje de texto con mi número de inmediato. Y tenga por seguro que ya no hay muchas bandas de motociclistas en Tokio —asintió Kuroo mientras hablaba por teléfono. Tsukishima inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando escuchó "bandas de motociclistas" y Tetsurou simplemente le sonrió.

—No sé si Kei te lo ha dicho, pero vendré en tres días para traerle algunas cosas que olvidó enviar por correo. ¿Estarás allí, me encantaría cenar contigo?

—Oh, no me lo ha dicho, ¡pero ahora lo estoy deseando! Sí, vuelvo a la escuela el mismo día que Tsukishima, así que te estaré esperando con una comida digna de una reina —prometió Kuroo de forma dramática y Tsukishima tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía que su madre caería en esa trampa—. ¿Está bien la quinua con huevos y verduras?

—¿Cómo sabías mi favorito? —La madre de Tsukishima jadeó y Tsukishima pudo ver una orgullosa sonrisa en la cara de Kuroo. Estaba fascinado por la habilidad de un hombre de 20 años para hablar con una madre de 50 años como si fuera uno de ellos. Antes de que se diera cuenta de que esos dos iban a tener que arreglarse las uñas sin él, él pudo verlo.

Finalmente colgaron y Tsukishima sintió como se le caía un gran peso de los hombros. Esa era otra tarea tediosa para tachar de su lista de cosas por hacer, pero sabía que el verdadero infierno estaba por venir. Se dio cuenta de que su madre no hacía sus preguntas habituales, así que probablemente las estaba guardando para cuando venga.

—¡Qué dama tan encantadora! —Kuroo exclamó tan pronto como le devolvió a Tsukishima su teléfono—. No olvides enviarle mi número.

—Oye, Kuroo —El tono de Tsukishima era de repente serio—. ¿Puedes por favor no decirle a mi madre que eres gay?

—Oh no, ¿no está ella de acuerdo con eso? ¿O todavía quieres que me convierta en tu padrastro? —Kuroo bromeó, temiendo que esta fuera a convertirse en otra dura conversación.

—Ugh, pero no. En realidad es demasiado buena con eso. Ella sabe que yo también soy gay y probablemente intentará... tendernos una trampa, lo que sería muy incómodo —dijo Tsukishima con los dedos. Trató de evitar cualquier implicación romántica dirigida a Kuroo, porque a pesar de todos sus músculos y su extrañamente adorable lado blando, no quería empezar a mirarlo de esa manera. No sólo por su propio bien, sino por el de Kuroo, no quería hacerle daño como le hizo a Kageyama. Kuroo necesitaba a alguien que lo apoye y que Tsukishima le pudiese proporcionar, pero Kuroo merecía un compañero mucho más amable que Tsukishima.

—Entendido —Kuroo asintió con la cabeza e hizo que el ambiente fuera mucho menos incómodo—. Oye, ambos tenemos una prohibición de citas, ¿verdad? No se permiten chicos en esta casa.

—Con un énfasis especial en “No jugadores de voleibol —Añadió Tsukishima y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno. Llegó con el capítulo dos de esta historia.  
> Me tardare más es las actualizaciones ya que me tomo mi tiempo en la traducción y el corregir.  
> Espero no se desesperen y sigan disfrutando!!  
> ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

—Yamaguchi, sólo voy a decir esto una vez más. Saldré con Kuroo Tetsurou sobre mi cadáver.

—Eso suena bastante imposible, pero supongo que hay una audiencia para ello —Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes quién es su ex? ¿El tipo por el que llora durante horas todos los días? El maldito de Oikawa Tooru —dijo Tsukishima con la esperanza de callar a Yamaguchi de una vez por todas. Aunque fuera su mejor amigo, no podía mentir y decir que era más guapo que Oikawa Tooru.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Yamaguchi lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a su pobre novia, que se había quedado dormida en su regazo—. Lo siento, cariño, sólo estoy hablando con Tsukki.

Hitoka se acercó a la cámara y saludó soñolienta a Tsukishima. Por muy asquerosamente domésticos que fuesen los dos, a veces verles así le daba a Tsukishima esperanza para el futuro. No es que él lo admitiera ante sí mismo y no lo quiera, ante nadie más.

—Hola, Yachi-san. Por favor, controla a tu novio.

—¡Bueno, ella se vuelve a dormir! De todos modos, Tsukki, ¿no ves un patrón aquí? A ambos les gustan los jugadores de voleibol, y por lo tanto, el uno al otro —explicó Yamaguchi en su teoría.

—Sólo que ninguno de los dos jugamos más al voleibol y también ha jurado que no saldrá con nadie —dijo Tsukishima con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Oh no, él también! Pensé que eras el único raro que haría eso, ¿es un culto gay o algo así? —Yamaguchi frunció el ceño, de manera desaprobatoria. Por Dios sabe qué razón, estaba decidido a unir a Kuroo y Tsukishima, pero incluso él estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Tal vez era hora de abandonar a su mejor amigo y dejar que se convirtiera en un viejo y aburrido abogado que tanto quería ser.

—Mira, me encantaría continuar esta conversación sin sentido y francamente vieja, pero mi mamá vendrá en una hora y tengo que asegurarme de que mi compañera de cuarto no esté llorando de nuevo. ¡Nos vemos! —Tsukishima se apresuró a cerrar su portátil cuando miró el reloj. Siempre perdía la noción del tiempo cuando hablaba con Tadashi, pero hoy era una emergencia.

Casi se tropieza con los zapatos de Kuroo en el pasillo mientras corría a la sala de estar, pero allí vio a un Kuroo Tetsurou perfectamente funcional lavando las ventanas.

—Oye, ¿cuándo llega exactamente Mamá-Tsukki? Lo olvidé de nuevo —preguntó tímidamente.

—Ya lo hemos repasado seis veces: la recogemos de la estación a las 15:00 en punto, pones esa emisora de radio de los ochenta en el coche y la mantienes en silencio con hechos aburridos sobre Tokio. ¿Necesito escribirlo para ti? —Tsukishima estaba estresado porque su madre conoció a Kuroo más de lo necesario. Los dos ya habían empezado con buen pie con su conversación telefónica, y no había nada que no le gustase de Tetsurou. Incluso prometió que se pondría gel para el pelo antes de que salieran.

—Relájate, Tsukki, el apartamento está más limpio que nunca en mis tres años de vida aquí y me comportaré de la mejor manera posible. He estado practicando mis sonrisas para conocer a los padres, ¿ves? —le aseguró y le mostró la sonrisa más artificial que Kei había visto nunca, pero por alguna razón, todavía era hermosa. Tsukishima sintió náuseas por toda la gama de sonrisas de Kuroo.

—Trata de visualizar esto: si tu hijo viviera conmigo, ¿estaría preocupado por algo? —preguntó Kuroo como una especie de terapeuta profesional.

—Absolutamente —se rió Tsukishima burlonamente. Me preocuparía que mi hijo se enamorara de tus estúpidas sonrisas y tu cocina innecesariamente fastuosa e incluso tu fea cara de llanto, eso es lo que quería decir. No importaba lo mucho que dolían los recuerdos de Kageyama cuando aparecían, eran aún más viejos que las heridas de Kuroo. Sabía que Kuroo no sería capaz de devolverle sus sentimientos, si los desarrollaba. Por eso se necesitó hasta la última gota de su fuerza para evitar que se desarrollaran.

—Bien, me voy a duchar y a trabajar en mi cabello, todo el trabajo está hecho. Así que siéntate y tal vez toma un trago o dos para relajarte —Kuroo saltó de la silla sobre la que estaba de pie y fue al baño. Cuando salió media hora más tarde, se veía como una persona completamente diferente, su cabello estaba liso de un lado y desprendía la vibración de alguien cuyos padres eran miembros de un club de campo.

—¿Me veo presentable o qué? —Kuroo parecía muy orgulloso de sus esfuerzos. Tsukishima sabía que conseguir que ese pelo se mantuviese así debía ser un dolor de cabeza, así que tuvo que darle crédito, pero aún así no iba a pisotear su orgullo y felicitar adecuadamente a Kuroo Tetsurou.

Se veía más que presentable. Se veía tan presentable que Tsukishima quería presentarlo a su madre como su futuro esposo.

—Apenas. Pero dudo que mi mamá se queje —respondió finalmente. Kuroo lo tomó como un cumplido y mostró una sonrisa aún mayor. Lo primero que Tsukishima iba a investigar cuando comience su carrera de abogado es cómo hacer que sea ilegal que un hombre sonría.

* * *

 —Espero que tu mamá no sea tan difícil de complacer como tú —Tetsurou empezó a hablar de nuevo tan pronto como cerraron la puerta de su apartamento. Tsukishima puso los ojos en blanco y miró por última vez a Kuroo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para arreglarlo, pero afortunadamente no había nada que necesitase ser arreglado.

Llevaba una camisa blanca abotonada y una larga chaqueta negra encima, junto con unos pantalones cremosos de los que Tsukishima se burló primero, pero por supuesto, Kuroo podía hacer que todo funcionara. Mientras escarbaba en su catastrófico armario en busca de un traje apropiado, Kei descubrió que Kuroo se vestía bastante bien, pero nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlo fuera de su pijama.

Kuroo no tenía un estilo distintivo, había un poco de todo, desde chaquetas hasta pantalones militares. También tenía una cantidad considerable de zapatos, en particular zapatillas de deporte, así como dos relojes, uno deportivo y otro elegante. Solo otra cosa mundana que Kei pudo aprender sobre su nuevo compañero de cuarto, pero le importaba.

—Creo que ya estás de su lado bueno, pero el interrogatorio te puede hacer triunfar o derrotar. Si ella desentierra algo que no le gusta, ninguna cantidad de quínoa va a salvarte —advirtió Tsukishima.

—¿El interrogatorio? —Kuroo miró a Tsukishima y se alejó de la carretera durante un segundo.

—Es esta cosa que ella hace con todos mis amigos, se vuelve psiquiatra contigo. Asumo que será bastante extremo, ya que estoy viviendo contigo después de todo —Intentó sonar indiferente, pero probablemente estaba enloqueciendo incluso más que Kuroo.

—Me estás asustando, Tsukki. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta de muestra? ¿Se suponía que tenía que estudiar para esto? —Kuroo estaba empezando a sudar. Estaban a sólo cinco minutos de la estación y Tsukishima debatió si debía o no hacer algunos preparativos de última hora con Kuroo. Por un lado, será menos estresante para él saber que le dio a Kuroo todas las instrucciones que necesitaba, pero también quería verle luchar. En vez de eso, quería las respuestas genuinas de Kuroo a las preguntas invasivas de su madre.

—Entiendo, veo que no me vas a ayudar aquí, así que te preguntaré, ¿qué cosas no puedo decirle bajo ninguna circunstancia?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Eres heterosexual y nunca has tomado un sorbo de cerveza, eso es todo lo que necesitamos cambiar de ti. Todo lo que sé, al menos. Por favor, no me sorprendas delante de mi madre.

—Pero Tsukki, sabes que soy la personificación de una sorpresa. No sé cómo ser aburrido —se quejó Kuroo teatralmente. Aparcó el coche cerca de la estación y finalmente salieron del coche húmedo. Llegaron al andén cinco minutos antes del tren de Sendai, por si acaso. Kuroo saltaba de un pie a otro y revisaba el pelo cada dos segundos.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso por conocer a mi madre? —preguntó finalmente Tsukishima.

—Porque ella podría decidir buscarte otro lugar y yo me quedaré solo otra vez. Sé que no hemos estado viviendo juntos por tanto tiempo, pero realmente creo que eres una especie de ángel guardián gruñón enviado desde arriba —Kuroo estaba a punto de hacer sonrojar a Tsukishima—. Si no fuera por ti, ya sabría de memoria todo el guión de "Titanic" y el repartidor de pizzas me daría los antidepresivos gratuitos con la pizza. Eres la única razón por la que pude arreglar mis cosas, así que te necesito ahora mismo.

—Pero yo no hice nada —Tsukishima trató de decir—. Y te encontré llorando en tu ensalada de medianoche cuando fui al baño.

—¡Shhhh, pequeños pasos, Tsukki! No derramé una sola lágrima anteayer y estoy muy orgulloso de ello —Kuroo cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada del rubio.

—Bien por ti —Tsukishima sonrió, pero vio un tren acercándose por el rabillo del ojo, justo cuando empezaba a relajarse. Toda la tensión que antes sentían en el coche volvió momentáneamente cuando la velocidad del tren empezó a disminuir.

Ambos se arreglaron la ropa y el pelo como si fueran a ser evaluados por los militares, pero entonces Kuroo hizo unas caras muy raras tratando de "calentar sus músculos sonrientes" y eso hizo que Tsukishima se relajara inmediatamente. Esto podría ser demasiado exitoso para el propio bien de Tsukishima, o podría haber un desastre inesperado y Tsukishima tendría que redirigir las cajas de Sendai que aún no había recibido. De cualquier manera, iba a ser una experiencia para los tres.

Una elegante dama rubia fue una de las primeras en bajar del tren y Kuroo supo de inmediato que tenía que ser la madre de Tsukishima. Era relativamente alta para una mujer japonesa, pero aun así era más baja que su hijo y Kuroo, lo que lo hacía un poco más fácil. Al principio, miraba alrededor de la plataforma con leve confusión en sus ojos, pero luego Kuroo la saludó (un poco demasiado) con entusiasmo y sus bellos rasgos se relajaron en una sonrisa. Prácticamente saltó hacia ellos y le dio a Kei un abrazo tan fuerte que podía sentir como se le rompían las costillas.

—Kuroo-san, eres aún más guapo de lo que imaginaba —exclamó y le dio a Kuroo un abrazo que le estrujó los huesos.

—Por favor, llamame Tetsurou —ofreció encantadoramente. Tsukishima ya estaba mirando a ese bastardo engreído. Si su mamá lo viera llorando en pijama todos los días, no se estaría tan encantada como ahora.

—Entonces tendrás que llamarme Mako también, ¡Tetsurou-kun! —se rió y puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Kuroo tuvo que admitir que podía ver de dónde había sacado Tsukishima su buen aspecto. Ella era pálida y delgada como él y tenían la misma sonrisa tímida pero brillante. La única diferencia que podía notar era que sus ojos eran visiblemente más oscuros que los suyos, y no tenían el cálido brillo del color miel. Sin embargo, era impresionante para una mujer de su edad.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, mamá? —Tsukishima se obligó a preguntar solo para no tener que escuchar más de las palabras dulces de Kuroo. Sabía que recurriría a trucos baratos como "Oh, no sabía que Tsukki tenía una hermana mayor", pero el día era suficiente largo para eso. Todo lo que pidió fue un paseo en coche tolerable hasta el apartamento, después de lo cual los dejara hablar en la sala de estar y se encerrará en su habitación con la música más alta posible.

—Oh, estuvo bien. No puedo esperar a ver tu apartamento, ¡se veía muy bien en la página web! —Mako empezó a balbucear sin dudarlo —Tetsurou-kun, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo allí?

—Desde que empecé la universidad, así que, pronto serán tres años. Desafortunadamente, mi primer compañero de cuarto terminó la universidad este año y decidió mudarse con su novia, pero estoy tan contento de haber podido encontrar a Tsukki en tan poco tiempo - ¡no podría vivir en un lugar tan bonito por mi cuenta! —Kuroo se ocupó de su naturaleza habladora.

Terminó la universidad, mi trasero. Ahí estaba, la mentira número uno. Tsukishima esperaba con ansias todas las descaradas mentiras que saldrían de la boca de Kuroo ese día. Como era de esperar, Kuroo era un gran mentiroso. Contó esa historia tan fácilmente que Tsukishima se preguntó seriamente por qué no era un actor principal. Le encantaba hacer un melodrama de todo, así que todo tenía sentido.

—¿Qué hay de tu novia? —Ella asumió, y Tsukishima tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para evitar reírse. Agradeció a Dios que su pequeña y pura alma no tuviera concepto de _gaydar_ , porque para él pensar que Kuroo era heterosexual era ridículo. Aunque las primeras palabras que le dijo no fueran "No quiero verte si no eres Leonardo DiCaprio", a Tsukishima le gustaba pensar que se daría cuenta de que Kuroo era gay.

—Ah, tristemente, no tengo novia. Actualmente estoy concentrado en mis estudios —mintió con una sonrisa de orgullo. En serio, esto se estaba volviendo demasiado increíble para Kei. Su mamá, sin embargo, no pareció notar nada malo en eso. Todo lo que dijo Kuroo solo hizo que ella le respetará más.

Tsukishima abrió la puerta principal del coche para su madre antes de que Kuroo pudiera hacer otro de sus trucos cliché, pero eso significaba que tendría que sentarse en el asiento trasero y escucharlos reírse como si estuvieran sentados uno al lado del otro en la escuela preparatoria. Sólo esperaba que no empezaran a burlarse de él demasiado rápido.

Después de darle las gracias a Kei con un vergonzoso beso en la mejilla (que los ojos atentos de Tetsurou no se perdieron), volvió a su fascinante conversación con Kuroo

—Sí, he oído que eres estudiante de criminología. Eso debe ser duro para ti.

—No, en realidad, me encanta mi especialidad, la mayoría de las asignaturas son súper interesantes, así que sacar buenas notas tampoco es muy difícil —aseguró Kuroo. Incluso desde el asiento trasero, Tsukishima podía ver los ojos de su madre brillar como si acabara de conocer a su famoso más querido. Bien, Kuroo parecía y sonaba perfecto, pero lo conocía mejor que eso. En ese momento, no estaba seguro de si quería que su madre viera a través de esta mierda o no.

Kuroo recordó repentinamente las instrucciones que Tsukishima le dio de camino a la estación y casi se golpeó al dejar que se le escapase de la cabeza. Guarda el interrogatorio para después, dale algunos datos interesantes sobre Tokio. Él realmente tuvo que buscar en Google porque no estaba muy interesado en todas las cosas turísticas, y dudaba que ella estuviera interesada en los mejores bares gay de la ciudad.

—¿Sabías que la Torre de Tokio se pinta cada 5 años? brotó de la nada, pero Tsukishima se sintió aliviado por el interés que su madre mostraba—. ¡Sí, y casi 7500 galones de pintura se gastan en eso! Pero la Torre de Tokio es uno de mis lugares favoritos en Tokio, bueno, de los comerciales, al menos.

Mierda, no lo digas. No digas eso.  
  
—¿Y algunos lugares menos comerciales? Me encantaría conocer Tokio de verdad la próxima vez que venga a visitarlos, cuando pueda quedarme más de un día —dijo. Tsukishima empezó a rezar para que Kuroo no arruinara esto antes de que llegaran al apartamento.

—Hay un gran café cerca de nuestra universidad, pero no es muy conocido, ni siquiera entre los estudiantes. Se llama "Crow's Nest", y mi mejor amigo trabaja allí a tiempo parcial como camarero, así que, así es como me enteré de ello. Tienen la mejor variedad de tés —Kuroo empezó a explicar y Tsukishima estaba, por primera vez, agradecido por el ingenio de Kuroo. Era impresionante cuando no lo usaba para insultarlo.

—¡Precioso! —Mako estaba obviamente contento con la respuesta—. Tendrás que llevarme allí cuando tengamos más tiempo, pero hoy me gustaría relajarme con ustedes dos en su apartamento. Lo que dices hoy en día, _tranqui_ **(1)** , ¿verdad? ¿Lo usé correctamente?

Se giró hacia Tsukishima, que quería tranquilizarse, pero Kuroo encontró sus esfuerzos extremadamente lindos. Deseaba que la personalidad de Tsukishima fuese un poco más parecida a la de su madre, pero estaba seguro de que también tenía un lado blando, pero era más difícil de encontrar. Por eso era tan emocionante para él.

—¡Por suerte para usted, acabamos de llegar! —Kuroo anunció y empezó a aparcar el coche delante de su edificio. La Sra. Aoyama ya estaba examinando cuidadosamente el exterior antes de salir del coche, pero no se quejó. De nuevo, Tsukishima tuvo que salir corriendo del coche antes que Kuroo y abrirle la puerta. Quería que le gustara su compañero de cuarto, pero tanto como a ella le gustaba.

Una vez que finalmente llegaron al apartamento, la mayor parte de la tensión inicial ya había salido del cuerpo de Tsukishima. Ella los elogió (pero mayormente sólo a Kuroo) por el orden del apartamento sin mirar los detalles y se sentó en el sofá como un huésped normal. Tsukishima adivinó que era porque ya estaba tan metida en la red de mentiras de Kuroo que estaba segura de que él no podía hacer nada malo, si solo fuese él, ella haría un escándalo por cada mota de polvo, como hacía con su habitación.

—¿Quieres algo de beber mientras preparo el almuerzo? ¿Café, té verde quizás? —Kuroo se ofreció como un verdadero anfitrión. Aceptó una taza de té verde y finalmente recordó hablar con su hijo mientras Kuroo estaba en la cocina.

—Pastelito, ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien aquí en Tokio? Tus clases no han empezado todavía, no es demasiado tarde para volver —preguntó preocupada. Tsukishima estaba contento de no poder ver la cara de Kuroo porque seguramente se estaba riendo a carcajadas de ese apodo y escribiéndolo para burlarse de él más tarde. Le aseguró a su madre que lo estaba haciendo muy bien en Tokio, y realmente lo estaba haciendo. Le llevó mucho menos tiempo acostumbrarse a vivir con Kuroo de lo que esperaba.

Kuroo salió de la cocina llevando dos tazas, una de café para Tsukishima y otra de té para su madre, y luego regresó a buscar la suya. La mujer le dio las gracias con una cálida sonrisa que le hizo desear ver como se veía esa misma amabilidad en la cara de Tsukishima, pero él solo murmuró algo y tomó un sorbo de inmediato. No puede estar enfadado porque a su madre le gustara más Kuroo que él, ¿verdad?

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos quedamos? Sí, estábamos hablando de novias —continuó la rubia, olvidando recordar otros tres temas que han discutido después (a propósito o no).

—Sí, supongo que no soy de los que salen a buscar amor a propósito, soy de la vieja escuela, me gustaría que ocurriera espontáneamente. Además, tiendo a tomar mis relaciones un poco demasiado en serio para alguien que sólo tiene veinte años, así que eso puede abrumar a la gente. Pero un día, si viene _la chica_ adecuada, quiero casarme y tener hijos —analizó Kuroo—. Lo siento, ¿estoy hablando demasiado?

A diferencia de su madre, Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que Kuroo tropezó con la palabra "chica" como si estuviera a un milisegundo de decir "chico". También estaba tratando de averiguar cuánto de eso era cierto, y qué era lo que se había fabricado para que la madre de su compañero de cuarto le sonara bien. Con su escaso conocimiento de Kuroo, decidió que era bastante probable que todo fuera cierto. Después de todo, la película favorita del chico era "Titanic".

—¡No, en absoluto, no tengas miedo de hablar conmigo! —La madre de Tsukishima le instó a continuar, absorbiendo cada palabra —. Para ser honesta, desearía que Kei me hablara de esto abiertamente…

—Bueno, no todo el mundo puede ser tan honesto y consciente de sí mismo, ¿verdad, Tsukki? —Miró a Tsukishima con malicia en los ojos—. Así es él, me sorprendería que me dijera su cumpleaños en los próximos cuatro años.

—Oh, eso es fácil, ¡es 27 de septiembre! Si alguna vez se niega a decirte algo, envíame un mensaje de texto —reveló la madre de Tsukishima y la cara de Kuroo se iluminó. Parecía que había conseguido la información exacta que necesitaba para finalmente entender (y destruir) a Tsukishima, y que nada le haría más feliz que eso.

—¡Gracias, ahora tendré tiempo de prepararme para ello! —Kuroo se rió—. Estoy seguro de que si trabajamos juntos, podremos armar dos tercios del rompecabezas que es Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima odiaba cuando Kuroo decía su nombre de pila, incluso si era parte de su nombre completo. Se preguntaba cómo sonaría oírle decir sólo su nombre de pila, sin contexto. Kei. Kei. Un sonido tan corto y simple, pero imaginado en la profunda voz de Kuroo, envía escalofríos no deseados por la columna vertebral de Tsukishima. Intentó imaginarlo con su voz ronca de la mañana y sabía que había ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Kei? —Era su madre la que le llamaba—. ¿Por qué te estás distanciando de nuevo? Lo siento, tiene tendencia a hacer esto, especialmente cuando soy yo quien habla.

—¿De verdad, Tsukki, tu madre vino hasta aquí para pasar un día contigo, y ni siquiera puedes hablar con nosotros? —Kuroo se puso del lado de su madre y le irritó aún más. Sabía que iban a confabularse contra él, pero no tuvo la paciencia para soportarlo. Algo atroz ya estaba hirviendo dentro de él y normalmente inventaba alguna excusa para tomarse un descanso de la presencia de Kuroo, pero ahora no podía.

Kuroo (o las cosas que causaba en Tsukishima) era realmente mucho que asimilar, pero lo que le frustraba, aún más, era que nunca era "demasiado". Era muy introvertido y se cansaba rápidamente de las interacciones sociales, pero nunca se cansaba de Kuroo. Él ya era la única persona junto a Yamaguchi que le daba energía en vez de quitársela, y odiaba tener que hacer las paces con eso.

—¿No ibas a hacernos quinua? ¿No deberías estar en la cocina? —Tsukishima le devolvió el gesto como una broma, pero Kuroo genuinamente saltó de su asiento.

—Oh, mi-mira, ¡tienes razón! Lo siento, ahora mismo lo hago —exclamó y desapareció en la cocina. La madre de Tsukishima estaba indignada por su comportamiento como si fuera un monstruo que acaba de pisar la pata de un cachorro. Había llegado hace menos de una hora y Tsukishima ya estaba cansada del acto de ella y de la actuación de madre e hijo de Kuroo.

—¡Ésa no es forma de hablarle a tu amigo, Kei! —reprendió—. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más amable?.

—Sólo tenía hambre. Ya sabes que Kuroo es un gran cocinero, así que no puedo esperar a que lo pruebes —mintió Tsukishima sin siquiera intentar ocultarlo.

—Sí, yo también estoy emocionada por eso, pero estábamos en medio de una conversación —continuó a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para distraerle—. No es que tú lo sepas, ya que no estabas escuchando.

—Lo siento, ¿de qué hablaban? —preguntó por cortesía, pero dudaba de querer saber la respuesta.

—Eso no importa ahora... —suspiró—. Kei, estoy muy contenta de que hayas encontrado un compañero de piso tan bueno. Dime, ¿cuál es su secreto? ¿Bebe?

—No.

—¿Fuma?

—No.

—Oh Dios, no son drogas, ¿verdad?

—¡Mamá, no!

—¡No puedo creerlo, es tan agradable y guapo! —jadeó frustrada.

—Ha visto el Titanic dos veces desde que llegué aquí y siempre ha llorado —susurró Tsukishima, esperando que bastará como un "secreto sucio", pero eso sólo hizo que su madre lo amará más.

—¡Me encanta esa película! ¡Leonardo DiCaprio se ve impresionante en ella! —Tsukishima tuvo que abstenerse de decir: "Creo que ustedes dos están de acuerdo en eso". Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo mucho que su madre y Kuroo eran realmente parecidos. Ambos eran entusiasta, cariñosos y nunca dejaban pasar la oportunidad de avergonzarlo.

—Terminaré pronto, así que no se diviertan demasiado sin mí —gritó Kuroo desde la cocina, haciendo que la madre de Tsukishima volviese a reír.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es bisexual? —preguntó de repente—. Sería tan feliz si tuvieras un novio como él —Ahí estaba, la única cosa que esperaba que ni siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza. Ahora tenía que fingir que no se había quedado dormido pensando en la forma en que ese hombre decía su nombre. Le resultaba cada vez más difícil fingir que la idea de estar con Tetsurou le repugnaba, pero la idea de desarrollar sentimientos no correspondidos hacia él (o hacia alguien, por si acaso) le repugnaba más, por lo que era suficiente para mantenerle en tierra.

—Recto como una flecha, mamá. Además, aunque no lo fuera, me enviaste aquí por la universidad, para no encontrar un segundo padre educado para tus nietos, ¿recuerdas? —No podía creer las mentiras que salían de su boca sin esfuerzo, pero al menos la parte de enfocarse en la universidad no lo era.

Sabía que sus vidas iban a cambiar de alguna manera cuando Tsukishima empezará sus clases y el descanso de Kuroo terminara, pero no sabía qué hacer con ello. Todavía no tenía su horario de clases y de repente le preocupaba que no tuvieran suficiente tiempo para estar juntos, lo cual era ridículo, ya que literalmente vivían en el mismo apartamento. Pero cuando salga de su depresión posterior a la ruptura, también comenzará a salir con amigos de nuevo, tal vez incluso los invite a venir. Tuvo que parar ese hilo de pensamiento antes de que se volviera a espaciar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero como dijo Tetsurou-kun, si aparece alguien digno de ese título, espero que no lo dejes fuera. Sería una buena experiencia para ti —aconsejó su madre. ¿Una buena experiencia? ¿Qué, tener su corazón destrozado en un millón de pedazos en (como mucho) dos años, cuando Kuroo termine la universidad? ¿Cuándo se mueva hacia algo o alguien mejor y desaparece de la vida de Tsukishima como si nunca hubiera existido? Ya ha tenido suficiente de eso, pero por supuesto, su madre no podía saberlo.

No podía creer que nunca le había dicho nada a su propia madre sobre Kageyama, y francamente, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero parecía demasiado tarde y redundante abrir ese tema ahora. Se lo dijo a Kuroo sin pensarlo mucho, pero solo porque Kuroo estaba en una situación muy parecida. No sintió la necesidad de hablar de ello con nadie más, especialmente porque se tomó la libertad de clasificar esa herida como "curada".

—¡Bien, el almuerzo está listo! —anunció alegremente Kuroo. La madre y el hijo fueron a la pequeña mesa de comedor que Kuroo ya había preparado y ambos miraron los platos de acompañamiento. Tsukishima no estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía en tan poco tiempo, pero Kuroo había preparado más comida de la que necesitaban los tres (especialmente ambos rubios delgados), y todo parecía delicioso. Con el plato principal también servido, Kuroo se sentó con ellos y empezaron a comer en silencio.

—Tetsurou-kun, ¡esto es _increíble_! —Mako lo elogió después de un solo bocado—. ¡Tienes que darme la receta más tarde!

—Muchas gracias, pero dudo que sea mejor que la suya —aceptó humildemente Kuroo. Solo un intercambio de estos dos fue suficiente para que Kei perdiese el apetito. Odiaba lo perfecto que se veía todo esto; parecía un caballero con armadura brillante que hacía todo lo posible por impresionar a su futura suegra sin dejar de ser completamente natural, parecía una especie de familia. Pero eso fue sólo en la superficie y él lo sabía. Él y Kuroo estaban jodidos por dentro a su manera (Tsukishima mucho más que Kuroo, pero aun así) y esta pintoresca escena sólo podía pasar ante los ojos de su madre, que no lo sabía. Esto nunca podría llegar a ser una realidad.

—No seas tímido Tsukki, ¡este es tu hogar ahora! Volví a cometer un error, pero sería una pena tirar tanta comida —le animó Kuroo después de ver a Tsukishima mover su comida alrededor del plato pero no comerla. En realidad, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando para masticar bien su comida. Este día se estaba volviendo demasiado para él.

Todo lo que quería hacer era estar a solas con Kuroo y discutir como siempre, quizás con una o dos cervezas. Quería que no se sintiera tan real y doméstico - cuando estaban solos y no tenían que fingir, eran sólo dos amigos que tenían una dinámica tan buena que hablaban como si se conocieran desde siempre, cuando en realidad sólo habían pasado unos pocos días. Podría haber tenido algo que ver con las circunstancias no forzadas de su primer encuentro, y Tsukishima no podía esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaba esa amistad. No en otra cosa que no sea una amistad, por supuesto.

El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio y después de eso, los tres estaban demasiado llenos y soñolientos para seguir hablando. Tsukishima le ofreció a su madre su cama para que tomara una pequeña siesta antes de tomar el tren de regreso porque sabía que no podía dormir en los trenes, y ella aceptó con gusto. Desde que era niño, su madre siempre tomaba siestas por la tarde. Por lo menos, él finalmente tendría un merecido descanso.

—Puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres, Tsukki —sugirió Kuroo a cambio—. No estoy cansado, creo que veré algo de televisión aquí.

Tsukishima lo contempló durante un momento y decidió aceptarlo. No durmió lo suficiente la noche anterior debido a un enjambre de pensamientos desagradables (la mayoría de los cuales tenían algo que ver con Kuroo), pero eso no era nada nuevo. Solía pensar que pertenecía a la categoría de "búho nocturno", pero luego se le informó que irse a dormir a las cinco y despertarse a las seis de la mañana no era normal. Cuando se quedaba toda la noche, lo compensaba con una siesta de sólo una hora de duración, y ese patrón insalubre era uno de los muchos que le han seguido desde que Kageyama se fue.

Pero ahora iba a dormir en la cama de Kuroo. Como era de esperar, era desordenado, pero por lo demás minimalista. La habitación y la cama eran más o menos del mismo tamaño que la de Tsukishima y él saltó sobre ella boca abajo sin siquiera pensar en cambiarse. Las sábanas olían fuertemente a piel de Kuroo y eso solo era tan reconfortante que Tsukishima se quedó dormido en el momento en que cerró los ojos. Su último pensamiento fue que podría ser capaz de arreglar su horario de sueño si pudiera dormir aquí todas las noches.

* * *

 Ya eran las 10 de la noche cuando se despertó.

Saltó de la cama en pánico y vio a Kuroo sentado solo en el sofá y viendo la televisión, tal como lo dejó, sólo que estaba oscuro afuera y debieron haber llevado a su madre a la estación de tren hace dos horas.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —preguntó, pero Kuroo no parecía preocupado.

—La dejé a tiempo, no te preocupes. No quería despertarte, pero dijo que volvería antes de que te dieras cuenta —sonrió tímidamente. Tsukishima no sabía si debía ser relevado, pero definitivamente estaba más frustrado.

—¡Joder, ¿por qué no me _despertaste_?! —gritaba a pesar de que Kuroo seguía pareciendo tranquilo.

—Lo siento, Tsukki, te prometo que lo haré la próxima vez, pero ya sabes, tu madre me dijo que tienes problemas para dormir. Dijo que no te había visto dormir más de dos horas en mucho tiempo, así que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era dejarte descansar un poco —explicó Kuroo con calma, en un tono tal que Tsukishima tuvo que relajarse en contra de su voluntad.

—Oye, Tsukki, siéntate, ¿quieres?

Kuroo les sacó dos cervezas de la nevera sin siquiera preguntarle a Tsukishima si las quería, pero el más joven aceptó con gusto. Entonces Kuroo sacó su paquete de cigarrillos por primera vez.

—No sabía que fumabas.

—Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros secretos. No fumaré aquí si te molesta.

—No, en realidad, yo también fumo, de vez en cuando —admitió Tsukishima. Era sólo otro mecanismo de afrontamiento poco saludable que probó cuando Kageyama se fue, y le pareció relajante, pero no podía permitirse que su madre se enterara de ello.

Kuroo le ofreció un cigarrillo y lo tomó con más entusiasmo que la cerveza. Ha pasado una semana desde que fumó su último cigarrillo, la noche que se fue de Miyagi. Recordó haber salido a dar un paseo nocturno por su cuenta, su lugar favorito para fumar. Estaba pensando demasiado en la universidad, la vida en Tokio y en su nuevo compañero de cuarto, pero una semana después, todo estaba bien. Estaba fumando dentro por primera vez, y estaba con Kuroo. Sabía que iba a estar bien con Kuroo.

—Sabía que había algo en ti —Tsukishima sonrió satisfecho—. Mi madre preguntó si tenías algún inconveniente, y aquí está.

—Al menos soy un ser humano decente, a diferencia de otros inquilinos de este apartamento —Kuroo se echó hacia atrás y pronto se estaban riendo como siempre. Esto era exactamente lo que le faltaba a Tsukishima, lo que temía no encontrar en la universidad. Una amistad discreta sin expectativas, una persona con la que podría ser él mismo, y noches sin preocupaciones en un lugar que no se sentía tan lejos de casa.

—Mira, sobre lo que acabas de decir —El tono de Kuroo era serio otra vez y a Tsukishima no le gustó—. No te estoy protegiendo porque tu madre me amenazó o algo así. Quiero decir, no es la única razón —Una risita silenciosa otra vez, pero de corta duración.

—Soy así, me preocupo por la gente, a veces incluso más de lo que se merecen. Pero me preocupo por ti y realmente mereces estar saludable. Así que si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, por supuesto que lo haré. No quiero forzar nada ni hacerte sentir como un proyecto ni nada, pero me gustaría que hablaras conmigo. No te presionaré, pero sería más fácil para los dos si me dijeras lo que quieres que haga.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Nos conocemos desde hace una semana.

—Porque mi juicio me dice que eres una buena persona bajo todas esas capas de sal…  Puede que sea temprano para eso, pero quiero que me llames amigo. Sólo disfruto vivir contigo, eso es todo.

La simple honestidad de la voz de Kuroo atravesó el corazón de Tsukishima y no le resultó tan difícil de creer, incluso cuando era a él a quien se dirigían todas esas amables palabras. Lo creyó porque era Kuroo, que no sabía ser nada más que él mismo, y que sólo veía lo bueno en la gente. Todo eso hizo que fuera más difícil no enamorarse de él.

—Aun así, no necesitas hacer nada. Confío en ti y te diré lo que sea necesario, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí. No sé de qué te habló mi madre, pero en realidad estoy mejorando, en todos los frentes. Y creo que podrías atribuirte el mérito —dijo Tsukishima con una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue suficiente para cambiar completamente el estado de ánimo de Kuroo. Todo lo que quería por ahora era que confiaran en él.

—Bien, Tsukki, si tú lo dices, me alegra oír eso. Siempre estaré aquí —repitió por si acaso y se llevó otra larga fumada de su cigarrillo. Maldición, se veía tan bien envuelto en humo. No encajaba con sus cálidas palabras, pero sí con su áspero exterior, y de alguna manera esos dos se mezclaron perfectamente. Parecía más tranquilo que nunca, probablemente porque estaba demasiado cansado para estar hiperactivo como siempre. Aunque Kei quería que siempre estuviese contento, disfrutaba de una tranquilidad inusual.

—Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si sabía algo de voleibol? —Tsukishima fue, sorprendentemente, el que rompió el silencio.

—Pensé que habíamos terminado con los jugadores de voleibol —Kuroo se rió débilmente, pero era obvio que él también quería seguir hablando con Tsukishima, preferiblemente sobre algo menos deprimente.

—No, quiero decir, descubrimos que ambos éramos bloqueadores centrales en la preparatoria. ¿No es una extraña coincidencia? —Tsukishima recordó con una sonrisa no dispuesta. Tan triste como parecía, tuvo que admitir que el voleibol fue una de las cosas que lo mantuvo vivo durante su infernal año escolar. Esperaba un nuevo comienzo lejos de todos sus demonios, pero sabía que siempre habrá una célula en su corazón que se perderá el voleibol.

—Tú lo llamas coincidencia, yo lo llamo fe —Kuroo finalmente regresó a su autoestima—. Quieres pretender que eres mucho mejor que yo, pero en realidad somos la misma persona.

—Ja, ya quisieras. Al menos puedo controlar mi cabello.

—Tienes razón, hay una diferencia más. Soy el hijo que toda madre querría, infinitamente amable y en contacto con sus emociones, mientras que tú eres sólo una roca salada —Incluso Tsukishima tuvo que reírse seriamente de la forma en que Kuroo dijo eso, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón, como a menudo hacía cuando se alababa a sí mismo.

—Si por estar en “contacto con tus emociones” quieres decir _empieza a llorar cada vez que escuchas una canción de One Direction_ , tienes razón, yo nunca haría eso.

El aire entre ellos se hizo más ligero de nuevo y Tsukishima tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su madre cuando dijo que tenía un compañero de cuarto increíble. No mucha gente, especialmente tan extravagante como Tetsurou, podía vivir una semana entera con él sin que nadie muriera, pero aquí estaban, compartiendo un sábado por la noche en completa paz. Tsukishima empezó a preguntarse si Kuroo le pidió a Yamaguchi consejos sobre cómo dominar ese arte.

—¿Sabías que gané el premio al mejor bloqueador central del torneo nacional en mi tercer año? —Kuroo volvió a su tema inicial, probablemente esperando impresionarle.

—Sí, yo también —Tsukishima asintió sin una pizca de interés en su cara, lo que casi hizo que Kuroo escupiera su cerveza—. ¿Qué, pensaste que eras especial?

—Uh, da, ¿es una especie de gran cosa? —Kuroo inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Tsukishima, que todavía fumaba su cigarrillo (o quizás el segundo) con una expresión aburrida—. Quiero decir, eres alto e inteligente y todo eso, pero ¿cómo te convertiste en un buen jugador de un deporte de equipo con ese tipo de actitud?

—Ya te lo he dicho —repitió Tsukishima después de inhalar una carga especialmente grande—. No fue por una buena razón, pero usé tanto el voleibol como el estudio como distractor de todo lo demás que estaba sucediendo. Me gustó mucho al final, es agradable una vez que te vuelves bueno en eso.

—En serio, Tsukki, ¿estudiaste, jugaste voleibol y saliste con tu único amigo, esa era tu vida adolescente? Nada de aventuras locas, nada de saltar por la ventana en mitad de la noche, ¿nada? —preguntó Kuroo con un toque de esperanza en su voz. Estaba ansioso por descubrir el lado salvaje de Kei, o, si llegaba a eso, mostrarle el lado salvaje. Descubrió que la gente tranquila y seria era la más graciosa cuando finalmente se soltaron.

—Me escapé mucho para fumar, solo, pero eso fue todo. Después de ese novio, ni siquiera estaba de humor para nada casual, así que nada de aventuras de ese tipo, si eso es lo que esperabas encontrar. Siento decepcionarte, soy tan aburrido como parezco.

—Oh, no eres tan aburrido como esperaba que fueras, por eso seguiré desenterrando tus secretos, Tsukishima Kei —amenazó Kuroo con una sonrisa juguetona. Ahí estaba, su nombre de pila otra vez. Quería maldecir a Kuroo por enfatizarlo así, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero por supuesto que no podía saberlo, y era solo una palabra de tres letras que no podía tener poder sobre Tsukishima si no lo permitía.

—Por favor, no finjas que eres una especie de _puto_ **(2)** desde que tenías 15 años, porque te pareces al tipo de chico cuya vida giraba en torno a jugar al voleibol con sus "Bro’s". Y tal vez videojuegos —analizó Tsukishima. Kuroo estaba herido por lo precisa que era esa descripción, pero nunca se lo dijo a Tsukishima.

—En realidad, si quieres saberlo, fui muy popular en mi segundo y tercer año, una vez que la pubertad hizo su trabajo —dijo Kuroo humildemente—. En el segundo año todavía era una estrella en ascenso, pero incluso entonces siempre tuve una novia, y cuando me convertí en capitán en el tercer año, obtuve 35 cajas de chocolate para el Día de San Valentín.

—Wow, debes haber roto tantos corazones diciéndoles que eras gay —Tsukishima se rió como si Kuroo estuviera diciendo mentiras obvias, pero él podía verlo. Se parecía al tipo que sería popular entre las chicas de preparatoria, especialmente con todos sus músculos, su cabello "desordenado" y sus ojos "enigmáticos”. El escenario de alguna pobre chica de tener un honesto y angustioso enamoramiento con un Kuroo de 17 años de edad, ahora eso era gracioso.

—Nunca podría traicionar a mi club de fans de esa manera, ¡después de todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto en todo ese delicioso chocolate casero! —Kuroo siguió alardeando—. No, sólo mis amigos más cercanos, o en otras palabras, el equipo de voleibol, sabían que yo era gay. Realmente salí con muchas chicas y ningún chico en el instituto, así que nadie lo sospechó.

—¿Cómo es que el gran maestro de la seducción no ha salido con nadie antes de la universidad?

—Creo que estaba muy, muy profundamente en la negación. Sabía que mis padres no podrían aceptarlo, así que pensé que era más fácil “encontrar una cura” que ser echado de la casa, pero adivina cuál ocurrió al final —dijo Kuroo con una risa que era sólo medio amarga.

—¿Te echaron...? —Tsukishima miró con cautela.

—Bingo. Fue tan estúpido que mi mamá encontró mi maldito diario debajo de mi cama y después de una noche de gritos como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, me fui a vivir con mi mejor amigo por un par de meses. Por suerte para mí, era el final de mi tercer año de todos modos, y sus padres son santos. Obviamente, encontré un trabajo a tiempo parcial de inmediato y alquilé el apartamento de mierda en Tokio tan pronto como pude. Pero no mucho después de eso, Tooru entró en escena y me ofreció este lugar. Tiempos divertidos, en la preparatoria. Honestamente, sólo me gustaban mis amigos y el voleibol.

Mierda, eran más parecidos de lo que Tsukishima quería admitir. Nunca se detuvo a pensar que alguien tan enérgico como Kuroo podría haber pasado por un infierno, simplemente asumió que disfrutaba de su popularidad y se saltaba las clases. Incluso tuvo que fingir citas con chicas sin pretensiones sólo para mantener la imagen deseada, lo que le recordó a Kei lo retorcido que era el concepto de la escuela preparatoria en realidad.

—¿Al menos hablas con ellos ahora? —preguntó Tsukishima.

—No, dejaron muy claro que no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo. Pero todo está bien, nunca fuimos una especie de familia perfectamente feliz para empezar, así que por horrible que parezca, tengo que decir que fue un alivio —contestó Kuroo, pero aun así no se veía nada parecido al remordimiento o a la rabia. Quizás un poco nostálgico, pero aun así sonreía ampliamente, lo que inspiró a Tsukishima.

Aunque Kuroo parecía un libro abierto (con su feo llanto y todo eso), cuando se trataba de asuntos más serios, dejó de lado sus emociones, igual que Tsukishima. Kei volvió a preguntarse cómo es posible que una persona como él sintiera tanta calidez y compasión por un tipo que había conocido hace una semana, pero con cada conversación, realmente sentía que se estaba acercando a Tetsurou, y eso siempre le dejaba sintiéndose completo.

—Estoy seguro de que mi madre estaría encantada de adoptarte, si te sirve de consuelo —dijo Tsukishima a regañadientes, pero la sonrisa de Kuroo se amplió a una más genuina con esas palabras.

—Eso es lo que iba a decir —se rió—, fue genial hablar con ella, aún mejor cuando estabas dormido y no podías poner los ojos en blanco ante todo lo que decíamos. Tenemos que compartir todas las historias embarazosas de la infancia.

—Oh, Dios, ¿acaso quiero saber…?

—No lo sabes, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Kuroo parecía más satisfecho consigo mismo que nunca—. Me dijo que eras muy tímido antes de volverte anormalmente alto, así que normalmente te escondías detrás de su falda incluso cuando acababas de ir al mercado.  Además, todavía te encanta la tarta de fresa y lloraste durante tres días cuando encontraste que los dinosaurios estaban muertos. Te dijo que sólo vivían en Europa, pero que eras un pequeño nerd incluso cuando tenías seis años y que tenías que buscarlo en la biblioteca.

—Maldición, tiene que contarle toda esa historia a todos los que conoce —Kei enterró su cara entre sus manos. Ahora que conocía su secreto más profundo, ya no había forma de parecer guay frente a Kuroo - tenía un billete de oro para ganar todas las peleas.

—Bien, y no eras un idiota cuando tenías seis años, ¿verdad? —soltó Tsukishima.

—No, era tan atlético y encantador como ahora —sonrió Kuroo con orgullo.

* * *

 —Bien, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

 —Te das cuenta de que es la una de la madrugada, ¿verdad?

Un par de horas más tarde, la cabeza de Kuroo colgaba del sofá y una sonrisa de sueño permanecía pegada a su cara. Los dos se perdieron tanto en conversaciones sin sentido que a Tsukishima le llevó algún tiempo recordar siquiera mirar el reloj.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Te acabas de despertar —resopló Kuroo.

—Sí, pero tú no lo hiciste. En serio, Kuroo, deberías dormir —dijo Tsukishima agitando la cabeza.

—Probablemente tengas razón. Hay un largo día de relajación por delante, así que deberíamos descansar un poco —admitió Kuroo, que finalmente se sentó como una persona normal.

Tsukishima se levantó para tirar las latas vacías de cerveza y vaciar el cenicero que habían usado generosamente. Sabía que probablemente no sería capaz de dormirse tan rápidamente después de esa larga siesta (y sin el olor de Kuroo en las sábanas), pero ya no estaba lleno de ansiedad. Kuroo Tetsurou, la persona más insoportable de Tokio, hizo el mundo mucho más soportable para él.

—Dulces sueños, Tsukki.

—Buenas noches, Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) En inglés usa "chill", que es una expresión que se refiere a calmarse, estar fresco o estar relajado. (tienen una mejor sugerencia? )  
> (2) Tsukki le dice "fuckboy" y su sinónimo, pues si es ese, creo que es el que mejor le queda.  
> jajaja :9  
> ¡Nos leemos luego! (〃▽〃)

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantaria saber su opinión de la historia!  
> Cualquier error háganmelo saber :9  
> Nos leemos luego ♥


End file.
